Harry Potter Meets Pokemon
by GIR2
Summary: Watch what happens when everyone's favorite *or not* anime peeps meet Harry Potter and his gang. Mainly about Ron


Chapter 1!  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked down the cool grass to Hagrids cabin. He had said todays Care of Magical Creatures lesson was going to be like no other. Harry wasnt exactly sure what he meant by that so he was quite nervous.  
There ya are Arry, Hagrid said beaming brightly. Was wonderin when you and Ron and Hermione were goin ter rrive.  
So, er, what did you want to show us? Ron said, glancing around nervously.  
This, Hagrid said pointing to a little yellow creature.  
Pikachu? it said looking confused. Pi pi pi!  
What is it Pikachu? a boy said running over to it. Is anything wrong? He glanced over at Ron and said, What did you do to my Pokemon?  
N-nothing, he stuttered, W-whats a P-Pokemon?  
You dont know what a Pokemon is? What a loser.  
Ey now Red, Pokemon aint common round ere, Hagrid said, trying to smooth the situation. You and yer two friends are from an unknown country with unknown creatures. Ron asked ya a simple question, no need ter be rude, kay?  
Sorry Hagrid, Red said humbly. Sorry Ron. This is a Pikachu. Pikachu is what we call an electric Pokemon. Pikachu be nice to Ron and his two friends okay?  
Pi, the little yellow creature squeaked and nodded. Pikachu walked over to Ron and patted his leg. Pika Pi?  
Huh? Ron muttered dumbfounded. He couldnt understand these creatures. For example, why did they only say their names? And why did they have certain types like electric or something like that? It really confused him.  
He wants you to bend down and look at him eye to eye, an orange haired girl said coming out of the forest. Im Misty. Pikachu wants to get a good look at you so go ahead and bend down and look. There you go. Anyway, I train water Pokemon. Like this one. She held a small red and white in her fingers, then threw it shouting, Go Azumarill!  
The ball popped open taking Ron by surprise as a figure much larger than its container materialized. It was fairly tall (and was much taller than Pikachu) and was blue and white. It had an adorable zig zag tail and at the end of it was a blue ball. The creatures also had rabbit like ears.  
Azu, it said tilting its head.  
Azumarill, use water-gun on Pikachu, Misty commanded it.  
The blue creature looked towards Pikachu, inhaled, and began to blow massive amounts of water. It soon stopped leaving Pikachu cold and wet.  
Misty! Red fumed, glaring at her.  
Sorry Red but they needed to know what I was talking about. Dont be such a wuse.  
Arry, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid said, Unfortunately you need ter go ter Potions bu youll see Red and Misty latr with their friend Tracy. Run along now.  
**************************  
Ron had been daydreaming all through Potions. Snape didnt care much because he was too busy scolding Neville. He found the creatures fascinating and that Misty girl was way beautiful and talented.  
That Misty girl is incredible, Ron sighed on the way to Transfiguration.  
We know! Harry and Hermione said in unison. Ron had been like this all morning.  
I cant wait to see her, he whispered, walking in a daze.  
  
*********************************  
See Hagrid thats why my Pokemon are weaker than Reds, Misty finished.  
Misty and Red had spent the last hour explaining to Hagrid how Pokemon worked. It had been a long process because Hagrid didnt understand all that well. They had ended up battling and using all the Pokemon they had with them. Finally he began to understand what they were talking about.  
Amazin, Hagrid sighed. What knowledge these mere children have of such marvelous creatures. So, er, Misty, what do you think of Harry an is friends?  
Well the red head with the freckles was very cute and the girl seemed shy around the kid with the scar. Their friendship is amazingly close.  
Yeah, well, five years of getting inter dangerous situations really strengthens a friendship.  
Wow, Red said. So how old are they?  
Sixteen.  
Thats around our age Misty, Tracy put in.  
Perfect, she muttered so only Red could hear.  
  
*********************************  
At lunch the headmaster had decided to introduce the schools new guests.  
They will help with Care of Magical Creatures. And if I heat one bad report from them, whoever acted up will get a months detention. No questions asked.  
PI PI PI!! Pikachu screeched running to Red. Pika Pi Pika Chu Chu!  
Calm down buddy. Rons right over there, Red said pointing. Pikachu loosened himself from Reds embrace and ran over to Ron.  
Pika Pi! he said cheerfully leaping into Rons arms.  
Ah, look, how touching, a voice sneered behind Ron. He turned to see Draco with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Looks like Weasleys got himself a fan!  
Pika-CHU! Pikachu said jumping from Rons lap, electric shocks coming from his cheeks zapping Malfoy.  
The headmaster saw this and announced, Oh yes, dont insult the creatures or their trainers. They will not hesitate to attack.  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Red laughed. Poor guy. Ive been through that so many times that Ive become immune. Wow, Pikachu hasnt done that in years. Well, not to a human anyway. Red then continued to laugh.  
Ill get you you little yellow rat! Draco yelled. So help me you will  
pay! With that Draco stalked off. As he walked away, Pikachu stuck his  
tongue out before returning to Ron.  
  
  
| | | | | 


End file.
